The Sickly Crush
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: Race looked at his one eyed friend, then at the curly haired Mush behind him. Then at the image of Jack's ghost standing in the corner and smiling at him. "I love you." Race whispered. (Slash RaceJack)
1. Chapter 1

Race, leaning against his pillow, looked at the boys walking into the lodging house after a long day of work.  
  
Approaching him was a seventeen year old boy with dirty-blond hair, which was practically brown, hazel eyes, and outfit that said his name all over it; There was a red bandana tied into a tight knot around his neck, he had a light gray shirt on, with a black striped vest over it, hanging by his back was a black cowboy hat, which the boy had hardly ever taken off; But the first thing Race seemed to notice, was the bluish-gray of his pants.  
  
Finding himself staring Race quickly switched his gaze to the deck of cards that lay in front of him.  
  
Race jumped as he heard the boy begin to speak to him, "Hey Race, feelin' any better?"  
  
Sitting up, Race found himself smiling, "Ya mean besides da fact dat it feels like someone's stabbin' me in da side with a knife every time Ise cough or laugh?"  
  
The seventeen year old laughed, "I'm sorry Race."  
  
Race eyed him down, then focused his gaze once more to the deck of cards, "For what? You didn' do nothin' Cowboy."  
  
Cowboy stopped laughing and smiled, "Yeah, yer right, Ise ain't sorry. No need ta be."  
  
Race scrolled, "Don' I feel loved?"  
  
Cowboy let out another laugh, "Ise bet ya ain't feelin' so loved right now are ya? Bein' sick and everyt'ing."  
  
Race began to cough uncontrollably falling back into his pillow. His eyes began to tear from the pain.  
  
"Woe, you al'ight dere Race?" Cowboy said placing his hand on Race's shoulder.  
  
Weakly Race smiled, "I'll live," he grabbed onto his side as he coughed again, "Don' worry 'bout me Jack."  
  
Jack let out a sigh, "Yer gonna kill yerself Racey, maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
Race began to rub his eyes, "'ve tried dat Jack. It hurts to much to sleep. Ise ain't gonna get no sleep for a while Ise bet ya five bucks."  
  
"Naw, Ise bet yer gonna get betta real quick Race." Jack said, shaking his head.  
  
Race started to cough once more, grabbing onto his sides as too stop them from hurting, "Ise feels like Ise gonna die."  
  
Jack laughed, "Don' say dat Racey, youse ain't gonna die!"  
  
Race smiled, despite the pain he was injuring, "How would youse know Cowboy, youse me guardian angle or somet'in?"  
  
"Naw, but if youse keep tell'in yourself youse gonna die, youse'll start ta believe it, and maybe youse will die!" Jack said, still laughing.  
  
Race glared at Jack, "What? Youse find it funny dat I'm in a great deal pain or somet'in?"  
  
Jack reacted to Race's glare by tapping him lightly on the left cheek, "Naw, it's just youse is so cute when yer grabbin' onto yer side in pain." Jack grabbed onto his side and began to act like he was in pain, or in other words he was making fun of Race.  
  
Jack ended up with a pillow thrown at his head.  
  
Race dived under his sheets and cried out, "Go away Jack, Ise needs sleep."  
  
"Whatever you say Ma'am." Jack walked away with a salute.  
  
"Jack!" Race said pushing the covers from atop of him.  
  
The seventeen-year-old boy turned on his heel, "What? Need a kiss good- night?"  
  
Race let a big smile grow onto his face as Jack walked closer.  
  
Jack lent in as if to kiss Race. Race; however, grabbed his pillow from Jack's hand and hit him over the head, "No Ise need me pillow to sleep, or 'ave youse forgotten Ise gots a 'ead ach too?"  
  
Race smiled and laid down on his bed.  
  
"Race, your such an ass sometimes!" Jack yelled as he walked to his bunk.  
  
"Only sometimes?" Race yelled back from his sleeping position.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: No major slash stuff yet, but you can tell their interested I each other. :p I don't know where this story came from. All I know is I was home sick and I had to write a story. So may as well make one of the Newsies sick with what ever I had right?  
  
*RaceMuse*- did you have to make me sick, and have to miss the races?  
  
*IteyMuse*- ::sings:: Cry me a river! Cry ME a river!  
  
*RaceMuse*- Can someone make him shut up?  
  
*SkitteryMuse*- Why? He ain't hurting no one.  
  
Shut up! All of you! (I love my new Muses)  
  
*BlinkMuse*- Ise didn't say nuttin'  
  
I never said you said anything!  
  
Anyway...  
  
Alright, The next chapter... I need some ideas... Please Review and tell!  
  
Love lots, Chip 


	2. Chapter 2

! SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Specsglasses- Thanx I'm glad you liked it... I don't know if it's the  
BEST I've ever written, but hey. But I'm not sure if I really have a  
plot yet... I guess I kinda do... lol not like my other story 'Shoot  
the Bull' that's kinda funny... you should check it out. Love ya!  
  
Gryffin Parker- I wasn't truly fond of my description, it could have  
been better I guess. But I agree, Race and Jack are for each other...  
even though I don't know where this story's going... well Love ya!  
  
Shot Hunter- Thanks for your review... I hope your feeling better. And  
you should listen to your Race!Muse... It sounds like he knows best. :  
p Love ya!  
  
Thistle- :D I'm glad you liked it. And I wrote more! Love ya, thanks  
for reviewing!  
  
Saturday()- Wow, this is really your first? I should suggest 'The  
Cowboy and the Gambler.' I mean I should... but I'm not. Anyway, I'm  
glad your loving it! I wrote more... see! Love ya!  
  
A/N: that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter... I  
think... I just want to tell you know... I have know idea what I'm  
going to write for this chapter, but I hope it's okay! Love a Lots!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Race had a hard time sleeping that night. It felt like he was waking  
up every ten minutes to cough. He was surprised he could cough that  
much and no one would even move, never mind wake up.  
  
It was about his tenth time waking up that night, and he couldn't get  
back to sleep. He turned to his side as he coughed for about three  
minutes straight, taking fast breaths between coughs.  
  
Race hated being in bed, it seemed like it hurt more when he lied  
down. When he was going to get a drink, or go to the bathroom he was  
just fine, he coughed but it didn't hurt. But he promised Jack he  
would stay in bed and get better.  
  
He looked up at the bed next to him, the bed on the right where Jack  
was fast asleep. Race, realizing he had stopped coughing, sat up in  
his bed. He sat there for a moment leaning against the headboard of  
his bed. It wasn't until after he had started to cough again that he  
decided to go get a drink.  
  
Race grabbed the cup, which was on the side of his bed placed on the  
floor, and made his way to the washroom. He started to fill the cup  
with water from the sink. Then he heard someone else, who he must have  
woken up.  
  
"What are you doing up Racetrack?" Came the teenaged voice of Jack  
Kelly.  
  
Race span around as fast as he could to see the cowboy looking boy in  
the doorway, "I-I needed a drink." He said holding up his cup.  
  
Jack walked closer, "Ya need to get back to bed. Take da cup wit' you  
if ya have to, so- "  
  
Race cut him off, "Ya know, I can take care of myself Jack. I know  
what is good for me and what isn't." Race sipped his water.  
  
"Yeah, but Kloppman said ya won't get better unless ya get rest." Jack  
said, pulling himself into a seat on the counter.  
  
"I need ta walk around Jack, it doesn't hurt as bad den." Race said  
sitting next to Jack.  
  
Jack shook his head, "Why can't ya just get better? You've been sick  
long enough."  
  
"To long if ya ask me... maybe I should just ignore it and start  
sellin' again. Tomorrows the first day of summer, and it shouldn't be  
too bad. All I have is a cough now." Race said, spinning his finger  
around the top of his cup.  
  
"A real bad cough." Jack said.  
  
Race smiled, "Ise don' t'ink I'm getting' better anytime soon, and I'm  
getting' to tired to gamble off everyone's' money ta pay rent."  
  
"I'll pay ya if ya just get back to bed!" Jack said pushing Race off  
the counter.  
  
"Alright, if you insist." Race smiled and turned on his heel, tripping  
and falling face first onto the ground. His water fell all over him.  
  
Jack laughed, "Are you alright? I think you wet your pants!"  
  
Race tried to get up, but couldn't. He was too weak. Jack stopped  
laughing as soon as he realized Race had passed out.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Race!" He ran over and tried to shake him awake, but it  
was no use. He picked him up and took Race to his bed. Jack then  
covered him up, "If you don't wake up in the morning I'll kill you. I  
think you just need sleep, so I'll leave you for now."  
  
Jack sat and stared at Race for a moment, then made his way to his  
bed... Jack couldn't sleep anymore. So he just watched as Race did.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So what ya think? Not as good as the first but hey, nothings ever  
as good as the original. Please review.  
  
Love ya,  
Chip 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jack finally fell asleep at about four in the morning, just to get waken up a half hour later by the yelling and chattering of the newsies from downstairs.  
  
He turned in his bed to try and go back to sleep when he realized that Race's bed was empty. Sitting up in his bed he listened to the others.  
  
"Is 'e okay?"  
  
"What's goin' on? What 'appened?"  
  
"Ouch! Someone stepped on me foot!"  
  
"Kloppman! Kloppman ya in dere?"  
  
Jack jumped out of bed, fixing his bandana. He had forgotten to get undressed the night before, and that was the only thing that came undone.  
  
He made his way downstairs where he found all the newsboys grouped in front of Kloppman's bedroom door. Jack got to the bottom of the stairs and soon everyone was talking to him.  
  
"Jack, did'ja hear what happened?" Blink said walking toward him.  
  
"Somethin' happened ta Race 'bout a half hour ago, it sounds serious." Mush said, he was the nearest to the door.  
  
Skittery soon joined in talking to Jack, "He started ta cough real hard, and before we knew it he was throwin' up his dinner from last night."  
  
Jack didn't say a word. He just proceeded to walk towards Kloppman's door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, when all of the sudden the door flew open and there was Kloppman.  
  
"Kloppman is Race..." Jack started but was cut off.  
  
"SOMEONE CALL DR. ASTLE! NOW!" Kloppman then shut the door in Jack's face.  
  
Jack turned around, His face was very pale, "I guess someone should get Dr. Astle." He said walking towards the door. He then left the lodging house and made his way to the doctor's apartment, who always took care of the sick newsies.  
  
"Jack! Hey Jack wait up!" Jack turned around to face the one eyed Kid Blink.  
  
Jack let a weak smile show on his face, "Hi Blink."  
  
"Skittery said someone should go wit' youse, ya don't look to good." Blink said now walking next to Jack.  
  
"I'm fine, Blink, I-I just want ta hurry and get ta Dr. Astle's place." He said turning into a large apartment building, on the corner of the street.  
  
They hurried up the large amount of stairs until they came to the fourth level, the level on which the doctor lived. The came to apartment number 125 and Blink knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Hello?" A small gray haired man answered the door. He was no taller then Race, who was the shortest of the newsies, yet he was the best doctor any of the boys could hope for.  
  
"Hello Dr. Astle, we need yer help. Our friend Race is very sick an' Kloppman sent us ta get you." Blink said politely.  
  
"Alright, let me go get my bag and we will be on our way." He said turning into his apartment leaving the two boys at the door. A few minutes later he came out with his coat on, and a bag in his hand. "Lets go." He said locking his door.  
  
We hurried back to the lodging house; at least we went as fast as Dr. Astle's legs could carry him. As we entered the lodging house the group of newsies in front of the door split in to so we could get through.  
  
Dr. Astle knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When Kloppman opened the door they talked quietly to each other, then Dr. Astle entered the room. Once again Jack was left outside the door, hoping Race was all right.  
  
Eventually the group In front of the door died down, as the newsies made their way upstairs to go to bed, or went somewhere else to talk or play games. Jack; however, stayed in front of the door. He found himself on the old chair by the front desk, where he sat watching the door, and listened quietly to the faint sound of Race's coughs and moans.  
  
After about twenty minutes of waiting, Jack dozed off.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: That was a difficult chapter to write. I had an Idea what to write but it sounded better in my head. I hope it wasn't too bad.  
  
-Shout-Outs-  
  
Specsglasses: I don't think Racetrack's going to die, then again I don't know cause I haven't finished thinking out the end of the story yet. I am so happy your liking my story. Love Lots!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun: I'm not a cheater! But I'm happy you loved my story. And I'm happy you're my big sister. :D  
  
Shot Hunter: I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad you listened to your Race!muse. Hope your all better now!  
  
Gryffin Parker: Hehe... I don't really think Jack would really say 'oh my gosh' either... but I guess it works. I hope I'm getting better when it comes to what the people would say and stuff. Love ya.  
  
T-R-Us: I'm so happy you think it's a good story. As for killing Race, the way I'm looking at it right now I don't think he'll die. He'll probably get really sick. Then get better.  
  
Dakki: Thank you so much for your review, I have to admit though, I'm a little biased to when it comes to my favorite slash couple, which if you would like to know is Mush/Blink. I'm trying to keep this story updated often, but I have so many stories to update it gets kinda hard to.  
  
Shadowlands: Thank you for both of your reviews, I thought that spelling mistake in the first chapter was kinda silly, but if you think about it an angle is where they sell papes, so that just made me laugh when I saw that. I know what you mean by everything bad happening to Race. But I think Race can handle it. Love ya.  
  
Thistle: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like the Jack and Race thing that's going on. I'm not sure how much more slash might come into this fic, cause you know Race is sick and all. But it might become more slashy.  
  
Thank you all so much.  
  
Love lots, Chip 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke up coughing, not wanting Race to hear he walked quickly outside. As soon as he had stopped coughing he walked back into the lodging house.  
  
"You alright?" Blink asked, he was sitting on the couch with Mush leaning on him fast asleep.  
  
"Yeah, just got a bit of a cold." Jack said walking towards the door of Kloppman's bedroom. Knocking on the door he called out load, "Kloppman! Kloppman is Race alright?"  
  
The door opened and from the door he saw Race in the bed asleep, Dr. Astle was next to him pouring a liquid into a small cup.  
  
"He'll be alright, as long as he takes his medication." Kloppman said, "You can come in if you like Jack."  
  
Jack smiled and nodded as he walked into the room. He took a seat at the foot of Race's bed.  
  
Dr. Astle gathered his bag and stood up, "I'd best be off, I just have one concern. I'm not made of money this medication will need to be paid for."  
  
Kloppman nodded, then let out a sigh, "I'm very sorry, I don't have the money to pay."  
  
Jack bit his lip, then remembered about the money he had hidden under his mattress, "I have some money, let me go get it."  
  
Jack stood up and walked out the door, he then ran up the stairs, stopping half way up to cough. As he reached the upper floor he made his way to his bed, lifting up the mattress he grabbed a small pouch of money. He then made his way back down the stairs and turned into the room.  
  
"Here it is Dr. Astle." Jack said handing the pouch to the doctor.  
  
"Jack, that's the money you've been saving up for Santa Fe." Kloppman said looking at the boy who had been saving up his money since he was a small boy.  
  
Jack nodded, "Some things are just more important." Jack covered his mouth to stop himself from coughing, "I have to go sell my papes now." He said running out of the room.  
  
Leaving the lodging house Jack began to cough again. Then it hit him; he was catching whatever Race had. He then began to walk toward the distribution center to get his papers. He didn't want to make a big deal about himself being sick so he decided he would just pretend nothing was wrong.  
  
After waiting in line for about five minutes he slapped fifty-cents onto the counter, "100 papes."  
  
Weasel stacked the papers onto the counter, "No smart alec comments today Cowboy?"  
  
Grabbing his papes he shook his head, "Why couldn't you get sick instead of Race?" Jack then walked off the platform and off to sell his papers.  
  
He made his way down the street, making sure there weren't any other newsboys around as he coughed.  
  
"Extra Extra Deadly cough hits New York!" Jack managed to say between coughs.  
  
"Are you alright there, lad?" A man asked as he took a pape from Jack.  
  
Jack smiled and nodded; taking the money from the man, "Just fine sir."  
  
Half way through the day Jack decided he didn't want to sell papes anymore that day, so he gave his remaining papes to Mush and Blink, who happened to be walking by.  
  
Approaching the lodging house, and then entering he heard a sound from above, where the newsies slept. He walked upstairs to see Race walking around.  
  
Jack smiled despite the growing pain in his side, "Hey Race, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Lots betta Jack." Race smiled.  
  
Jack nodded, "Good."  
  
"Your back early, why?" Race said.  
  
"I was a bit tired, and I wanted to see how you were." Jack said walking to his bed and pulled himself into his bunk.  
  
"Hey, Jack, I have to tell you something. I think I-" Race looked over to see that Jack was already asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: bad chapter, sorry. Blame it on Itey!Muse ::points to her muse::  
  
Itey!Muse- Cry me a river, Cry ME a river! ::sings::  
  
Shout-Outs  
  
SPECSFLASSES- hehe... you misspelled it... Which brings up a question... Specs flashes who? Dutchy perhaps... Dude, I'm glad you love it times a million... that's a lot of times. Good luck on PSATS.  
  
Specs!Muse: ::runs around flashing people::  
  
Me:Um.Dude, you're a guy.  
  
Specs!Muse: ...  
  
NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN- Dude, your muses are scaring me.  
  
Jack!Muse: strike... that sounds like a good Idea.  
  
Me: You better not!  
  
Jack!Muse: I won't... I'm scared of strikes.  
  
Me: good.  
  
SHOT HUNTER- Glad your better! I'm on medicine so I be better soon!  
  
Jack!Muse: ::coughcough:: and I'll be better soon too.  
  
Me: Jack, your not really sick your just sick in the story.  
  
Jack!Muse: That's what you want me to think!  
  
Itey!Muse: Cry me a river, Cry ME a river ::sings::  
  
GRYFFIN PARKER- I didn't notice is switched POV, I'm sorry... I didn't mean too. I promise I won't kill off Race...Race... ::insert evil grin here::  
  
Race!Muse: ...That ain't good.  
  
T-R-US- Your so very welcome for the shout-out... here have another. If I get sick everyone deserves to get sick!  
  
Mush!Muse: Even me??  
  
Me: No, you never deserve to get sick ::hugs Mush!Muse::  
  
Blink!Muse: ::Glares at me::  
  
THISTLE- Thank you for the idea of Jack getting sick. Now I have the whole story! I know how it's going to end too.  
  
Jack!Muse: I blame you completely.  
  
Me: You should blame my sister too.  
  
Jack!Muse: Fine, I blame Naka too.  
  
Me: hehe...  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Now if you review again, I will have my Itey!Muse sing a new song.  
  
Itey!Muse: Cry me a river, Cry ME a river! 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Jack had first started getting sick. He had still been hiding the fact he was sick, not very well mind you. Blink suspected he might be catching something, but he didn't see him enough to know for sure.  
  
The lodging house was quiet, as Jack quickly and quietly got dressed, stuck a note under Race's pillow, and left. The streets were almost as quiet as the lodging house, but now and then you can see someone rushing to work. It was still dark out, and the tall skyscrapers just blocked what little light was in the sky.  
  
Jack's pace slowed as he turned into Central park. He never went there and he thought it would be the last place the others would look for him.  
  
He sat under a tall tree, beginning to cough; the cough ran on for what seemed like an hour before Jack finally forced himself to stop as he began to throw-up whatever he had eaten the night before.  
  
He quickly stood after throwing up and with a fast pace he left the park as fast as he could. Walking towards the apartment building in which David and his family lived. David would know what to do.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he began to cough again, this time blood came out as he coughed. With panic he started walking again. About ten feet from the building, he collapsed, dropping to the ground unconscious...  
  
* * *  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter... It's very important. And If I was  
to add more it would just drag on... cause I would have it end the same  
way so... yeah sorry again.  
  
Shout-outs? All right... maybe it'll make this chapter longer...  
  
Shot Hunter- He stopped... that song. I'm sorry I made Jack get sick... But I have good news... RACE AIN'T DYING! Hehe...  
  
SpecsGlasses- Oh Holy Night? Whats with that? Hehe, its okay to misspell your name, it was kinda funny. Jack so sweat isn't he? I love him.. not really. Jack has to be sick. It's my whole plot of the story. Sorry. Race never had a chance to tell him, I guess, cause it's been a few weeks and stuff. O_o Specs scares me.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun- ...meh  
  
Shadowlands- ::smacks Itey!Muse:: That better? :p Jack is sweet sometimes hehe... Oh! And I love my Mush!Muse too.  
  
Liams Kitten- Race isn't going to die.  
  
Gryffin Parker- Itey!Muse was singing Justin Timberlake? O_O that's surprising I never new that. I always thought it was a song my friend made up. That was the whole Song. Jack has to get sick! It's the whole plot of the story. If you wanted to know What Race was going to tell Jack, he was going to tell him... you thought I was going to tell you did you? You'll see next chapter...  
  
A/N: GOOD NEWS! Itey!Muse stopped singing that song... Bad News... he's still singing, and the song is worse...  
  
Itey!Muse: ::starts singing:: I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAY! And I pitty any girl who isn't me today, la la la la la la lala!  
  
Dang it! Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Shout Outs!  
  
Specsglasses- But I don't like Race and Spot. I'd rather have Race with no one then with Spot... well that's not true. Their cute together but Race and Jack are cuter. Sorry it's a longer chapter, but not by much. Sorry.  
  
Shadowlands- hehe Harsh is good sometimes. I was so proud of this next chapter I was sending pieces of it to all my friends. They were like that's terrible and I'm like, haha! I love it. I love your reviews, their great!  
  
Itey!Muse: I am pretty, thank you. ::glows with pride::  
  
Me: You aren't THAT pretty Itey: -_-'  
  
Gryffin Parker- Itey!Muse scares everyone, he told me last night he scared himself even. He should get a new sense of music but hey.  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun- Hehe, Oscar kissing Race was great. And me killing Jack is greater! I would be happy to kill your Jack!Muse ;)  
  
A/N: I love all yas, I'm glad you reviewed my story. Please enjoy this next chapter, it's sad. ::sniffsniff::  
  
Chapter... eh... 6 I think?  
  
Race sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. He wasn't as tired as he had been for a while, since he wasn't coughing all night.  
  
Race got out of bed, and started to dress. As he grabbed for his pants, which were under his pillow, he felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out and noticed it was addressed to him, it was in Jack's handwriting.  
  
'Race, I'm sorry I left before I could tell you. But, I love you.  
I don't know if I will see you tonight, I'm thinking about going  
To Davey's just for tonight, I've had this bad head ach and I  
Want to see if he can help me. After all he has been taking  
Medical classes. I hope you love me too.  
-Jack'  
  
Race folded the note and stuck it back under his pillow, then grabbed his pants. As he finished getting dressed, he grabbed some lose change that lay on the side table, which Skittery had given him so he could buy papers that day.  
  
Race walked rapidly down the stairs, then outside. It had been the first time for a while in which he was able to go outside, and he couldn't wait to go selling.  
  
He made his way quickly to purchase his newspapers, while standing in line people were talking to him, saying things like, "Welcome back Racetrack," and, "Long time no see, how ya feeling?"  
  
He brought his papes and started out to the street. As he walked down the street, he noticed a small crowd of people down by and old apartment building, which he realized to be David's building.  
  
'This'll be a perfect place to sell today.' Race thought to himself, as he mad his way to the crown shouting headlines.  
  
"Extra! Extra!" He yelled reaching the front of the crown, "Read all about-- " Race felt himself run cold, his papers had dropped to the ground. "Jack..."  
  
He walked to the body, which was the center of attention for the crowd around. His hand slowly went toward the head of his friend. It felt like ice.  
  
By this time he felt tears running down his cheeks, "Jack wake up."  
  
Race looked down to the pale face, then the newspapers under Jack's head which had been stained red with blood. Blood, which had been flowing smoothly out of his mouth.  
  
Race felt his head shake, "No, no you were fine last night." His tears were moving more rapidly now.  
  
"Race?"  
  
Race looked up to see his friend standing within the doors of the apartment building, "Dave?"  
  
Dave walked over to where Race sat on the floor, "Jack, is he?"  
  
Race nodded, as he whipped his eyes.  
  
"I'll go get my dad, he'll know what to do." Race watched as David disappeared into the building.  
  
Race sat and stared at Jack, who lay on the ground lifeless in front of him. His throat was dry, and he didn't know what to do. For the past three weeks he watched Jack, nurse and take care of him. And now, he was just gone...  
  
Race's head fell onto Jack's stomach, he sat there grabbing onto the shirt of his friend. He sat there crying, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick, why did it have to be you? It was my fault, my fault you go sick. My fault you didn't have the money for medicine, my fault you died. I should have seen it."  
  
Race lifted his head. Then banged his hand on the stone ground, "But no, I was to blind!"  
  
Race lent over and kissed Jack's cold forehead, "I love you, Jack. More then anything else I love you."  
  
"Race, lets take him to the police." Race looked up to see Mr. Jacobs standing there. Mr. Jacobs but a hand on Race's shoulder, and Race nodded.  
  
'If only I could say bye before you left me.' 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was a cold one. Outside the snow fell slowly, as if the gravity upon it was not on it at all. It wasn't even the end of October yet, and there was about three inches of snow on the ground.  
  
Race and a few other boys consisting of Mush, Blink, Swifty, Skittery, Snitch, Itey, even Spot came to give his respects. Skittery had suggested that the younger boys stayed behind, and the some of the older boys couldn't find the heart to say goodbye.  
  
They stood waiting, as Kloppman gave a small speech, and then it was time to place the small coffin, within was Jack, into the ground.  
  
Race watched sadly as he watched Mr. Jacobs and a few older newsies pick up the coffin and place it slowly into the ground.  
  
As they slowly sprinkled the dirt onto the coffin, Race felt the warm tears flowing down his cheek. He then looked around; apparently he wasn't the only one who cared for Jack, he could see as the tears of his fellow newsies were flowing smoothly as well.  
  
But there was one thing different between him and the other boys. The others lost a friend... he lost his love. Just thinking about it made the tears run more.  
  
He found himself gasping for breath, as he sunk to the ground and cried into his knees. The thoughts of Him and Jack were running throw his brain.  
  
The thoughts just made it harder to forget, in which caused him to begin to with he were dead also.  
  
Race began to replace thoughts of him and Jack with thoughts of death, and suicide. He clenched his hand together, and began to grind his teeth.  
  
"Hey, you al'ight?" Race felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up into the eyes of the Brooklyn leader, Spot Conlon. "I tink so..."  
  
"You don't look it." Spot said helping Race off the snow covered ground.  
  
"Just go away." Race said, walking away.  
  
"Hey, come back 'ere!" Spot yelled after him.  
  
"What?!" Race frustratedly spun around. (A/N: NEW WORD! Frustratedly... hehe...)  
  
"Hey, don' bite me 'ead off, It's the only one I have. I just wanted to ask ya a question." Spot said with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You liked him didn't you?" Spot asked smirking.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You liked Jack." Spot's smirk turned into a grin.  
  
"Yeah, so?" The color drained from Race's face at the mere sound of Jack's name.  
  
Spot's jaw dropped, "I knew it HAHA! I KNEW IT!"  
  
"Fine you knew it, it's not like we tried to hide it like you and Skitts." Race folded his arms.  
  
Spot's eyes went huge, "How did you know about that?"  
  
Race shrugged, "Plain as day."  
  
Spot laughed, "A day's not dat plain when youse a newsie."  
  
Race nodded in agreement, "Dats true."  
  
Spot smiled again, "Don' tink to much 'bout Jack, just pretend dat he dumped you or something." He said before waving and walking over to Skittery.  
  
But Race couldn't pretend Jack dumped him, Jack loved him, and he had the note to prove it. Race then smiled to himself... he did have the note to prove it.  
  
He soon forgot the note, and only concentrated on keeping warm as he walked slowly towards the lodging house. Which he once spent his nights talking, and joking with Jack, that's when he wasn't getting all of Jack's money from him.  
  
He walked into the lodging house it was quiet. Everyone must have left for it was quite empty as well.  
  
Race, enjoying the quietness, made his way up the stairs and into the dorm.  
  
He reached his bed and kicked off his wet boots. Then flopped onto the bed, sitting there for a moment and let the tears race.  
  
"Why'd you have to die!" He yelled, throwing his wet pants at the bunk on top of him, which ended up falling back down and hitting him in the head. "Ouch!"  
  
He pushed the pants off his head and onto the floor, then turned in his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Race? You awake?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Wha?" Race opened his eyes, and let out a sigh at the personage that he had seen. "Jack!"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"But your dead..." Race's mouth dropped.  
  
Jack nodded again.  
  
"How? What..." Race's face went cold.  
  
Jack smiled, "I had to talk to you." The ghost of Race's dear friend sat at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Jack I... What happened?" Race's eyes began to tear.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess I caught what ever you had... worse then you had it. And then I got really sick. Even began to cough up blood..."  
  
"That explains the newspapers..."  
  
Jack nodded, "I got so sick I basically just passed out and died."  
  
Race's mouth was dry, "It's not fair!"  
  
"Nothings fair Race."  
  
"I know! But why did it have to be you! Out of all the people in New York, WHY YOU!" He was now crying onto Jack's shoulder.  
  
"It had to be someone..." Jack said, catching the gaze of Race's eyes, "I'm just glad it was me not you."  
  
"Jack, I...I love you, Jack." Race said.  
  
"I love you to Race." Jack lent over and kissed Race lightly on the lips.  
  
Race smiled.  
  
"Race..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Race..." Blink shook the sleeping boy, "Race wake up!"  
  
"What?" Race asked.  
  
Blink smiled, "You were talking in your sleep."  
  
"Oh..." Race looked at his one eyed friend, then at the curly haired Mush behind him.  
  
Then at the image of Jack's ghost standing in the corner and smiling at him.  
  
"I love you." Race whispered.  
  
"What?" Blink gave him a weird look.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Race said, Blink looked back at Mush. "I wasn't talking to Mush either."  
  
"Then who were you talking to?" Mush asked.  
  
"No one, only a memory."  
  
-End-  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for all the love and support you have shown me all the way through this fic. It was very hard to write. But I started it out of boredness, and the fact I was sick and didn't know anything about it. I then got an idea for an ending by one of my reviewers who asked if Jack was catching what Race had. Then I got the whole Idea for the story. And believe me, It was harder to kill of Jack then I had thought it to be.  
  
Again I thank you all very much. This was my favorite story out of the ones I wrote, and I'm so happy you all liked it too.  
  
-Shout-Outs-  
  
SPECSGLASSES- Aww... sorry Hun, I meant it to be sad, but I'm sorry it was so sad. But lmao, all the newsies have been dead? I've never really thought of that o_0 weird... What did you think about the last chapter? Jack told Race he loved him... it's just it was kinda a dream... kinda. It was kind of weird if you ask me. Cause it was all like it was a dream, but then all the facts are true and Jack is there when he's talking to Mush and Blink. Weird huh? You have been such a good reviewer through this fic. And I'm very happy you are such a good friend!  
  
NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN- It's not funny, it's extremely sad! But if you say it's sad, I guess.  
  
RANNOCH- Oh, sweetie, you should see newsies. But I'm happy you liked it anyway. But I think I am obsessed. AND DARN PROUD OF IT! Hehe... sorry. Yes, I was going to write more... and I did YAY FOR ME! Love ya.  
  
SPOTLOVER421- I killed Jack :p I feel so evil. But I had to. I felt like killing someone so it was either Jack or Race. And personally, I like Race more then Jack. But that's my opinion. I'm sorry it was sad. I though he died in a good way actually... well in a good way cause he died for Race... kinda... in my opinion. But hey, I don't know how anyone else sees it.  
  
GRIFFIN PARKER- Not the end... I wrote more... didn't you read? Lol j/k. I had fun killing Jack though, not really, I'm just kidding! FOR THE LOVE OF SKITTERY I WAS ONLY JOKING! I hope this last chapter made you feels better. Really I do. Love lots.  
  
T-R-US- uh... sorry? You kinda scared me... But it is better him the Race. If it was not him it would have been Race. But I like Race A LOT better the Jack. Jack's one of my least favorite newsies... sorry but hey it's the truth. And I didn't really mean to break Race's heart sorry. I wrote more see that! Love ya :p  
  
SHADOWLANDS- Hey, I'll check out toughs stories, they sound good. Did you know you kinda scared me when you were laughing... I thought the last person scared me. Gosh. But you are the coolest. I love all your reviews. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A/N: Again I thank you all for reviewing my story. And Helping me. Oh! Btw, I couldn't leave the story without having Jack talk to Race in a dream, or something. I just couldn't. And I hope it ain't to weird with Spot and Skittery. I love them together!  
  
GOOD NEWS! Itey!Muse lost his voice... just if you wanted to know. But the rest of my muses think it's Christmas. Really I have been listing to Christmas music for the last couple of days. And my friends and I had a Christmas party today. And I was running around yelling 56 days 'til Christmas! It was the life.  
  
I will leave you know, by saying-  
  
'MERRY CHRISTMAS!'  
  
Oh dude, I should write a Christmas Newsies story shouldn't I? That would be cool. But seriously guys, tomorrows Halloween and I have the whole day off. Either I can go and play in the snow, or I can write. What ya think?  
  
LOVE YA ALL! Chip 


End file.
